


The Best One Yet

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kisses, Santa Hat, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqMM5tw5nu4</p><p>Here is a link to the song that I mention in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best One Yet

            Matthew Michael Murdock DID NOT like Christmas. I understood it to be because he had grown-up in an orphanage most of his life, he for the most part had to go without and spent most of his time wishing for a family on Christmas. I on the other hand, adored Christmas and because Matt adored me, he put up with my love of the holiday season. 

            “Why are we even bothering with this? You know I can’t see it right?” He groaned, as I struggled with a strand of tangled lights.

“Because you love me.” I murmured, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed me back gently before pulling away.

            “Seriously though, why are you making such a big deal out of this?” He asked, stroking my cheek. I pulled away and began stringing the lights on the tree. I heard him, set his glasses on the table just as I plugged in the lights. I stepped back to admire my handy work, as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

            “Please tell me.” He murmured, kissing my neck. I felt a shiver ripple down my spine and leaned back against him.

“Do you want the truth?” I asked, closing my eyes. I felt him nod against my neck. I turned to face him admiring his beautiful brown eyes.

“Because it makes me sad.” I murmured, cupping his cheeks. He smiled and shook his head.

            “I’m used to it. After my dad died I didn’t have any family to spend Christmas with so I got over it.” He muttered, leaning his forehead against mine.

“Don’t you get it? That’s what I’m trying to show you, Matty. I’m your family now. As is Foggy and Karen. We love you. I love you and I want to start traditions with you. Our own traditions that we can pass on to our kids, God bless it that we have some.” I said, feeling my heart twist as I held back tears. He cast his eyes at the floor in silence. When he looked back up at me, my breath caught in my throat as they twinkled in the lights from the tree. It struck how muck Matthew’s eyes were like broken Christmas lights, beautiful but without use. He kissed me breaking my thoughts.

            “I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass.” He muttered, pulling from the kiss. I smiled.

“It’s ok. Besides you look downright delicious in these lights.” I said, cupping the nape of his neck with both hands. He smirked and blushed.

            “Let’s finish decorating the tree. I’ll go put on a record.” He said, dropping a small kiss on my forehead. I started placing the decorations on the tree smiling as each one brought back memories. I heard the click and hiss of the needle on the record, smiling as it whirred to life. I couldn’t help but smile even wider as I heard the silken voice of Perry Como drifting from the record.

            “Can I have this dance?” Matt asked, holding out his hand.

“Of course.” I murmured, feeling my cheeks heat up. He pulled me in close and spun me around, resting his lower hand on my back. “That Christmas Feeling” came on and I leaned my head on his shoulder, gently swaying to the music. Enjoying the silence, I felt warm and loved.

            “If this is what Christmas feels like, I could get used to this.” Matt whispered, kissing my head. I smiled into his shoulder.

“I’d say slow dancing to Perry Como marks our first Christmas tradition.” I murmured, looking up at him. He was haloed in the glow of the Christmas lights looking downright heavenly.

            “I’d have to agree.” He murmured, lifting my chin and kissing me gently. I relished in the chapped feeling of his lips, the soft swipes of his tongue and the scratch on his stubble on my chin. He brought a big hand up to my cheek and pulled me closer. I pulled away moments later, breathing heavily, when an idea hit me.

“Wait one second, Matt.”  I said, as I ducked in the box of decorations and pulled out a Santa hat. I plopped it on his head, pulling out my phone and saying “smile”. I snapped a few pics and smiled widely.

“These are great Matt.” I murmured, as we feel back on the couch.

            “Yeah?” He asked, adjusting his hat. I nodded kissing him again gently and pulling away to look at our tree.

“Merry Christmas, Matty.” I murmured, snuggling into his side.

            “Merry Christmas, Babe.” He murmured, kissing my temple.

            “This might just be the best one yet.” He murmured, as he stood to flip the record as I watched him, I felt my heart almost burst.

“Hands down the best.” I muttered, to myself before he rejoined me on the couch. That is how we finished our night, wrapped up in each other and washed in cozy glow of the Christmas lights. Somehow I couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas.


End file.
